


Playing with Havoc

by Domdom1017



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domdom1017/pseuds/Domdom1017
Summary: This is a few yrs before the York New arc.Monica born in the the dirty lifestyle of the rich being used for her special ability has finally had enough. On top of that crossing paths with the Phantom Troupe not making her life any easier. Real feelings and true selves soon come into the mix and now she has to figure out is this is the life she really wants to live all over again.*I DO NOT OWN ANY HUNTER X HUNTER CHARACTERS*
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST real fic I plan on taking serious. Please take it easy if you make any comments I get so nervous sharing my work. Ill try to upload a chapter every week probably 2 chapters at a time.  
> Contact me on Tumblr:chrolluu  
> Check out my TikTok:king_explosion_murdererr

Nerves had begun to kick in as Monica was putting the finishing touches on her gown.

"Miss Monica, what about this jeweled necklace?" Monica took the necklace from her butler. To the family Noella was a butler but Monica viewed her as someone who was more than that "Thank you Noella. That'll be perfect."

Noella chained the necklace around Violet. It was a ruby jeweled chunky cross pendant. The necklace itself surrounded the neck with squared rubies attached to a gold frame clasping to each ruby. The necklace complemented her brown skin and her attire for the night. A pale gold silk dress. With a slit on her right leg. Some of the dress touched the floor resembling small ripples of water around her. The dress fitted Monica like a glove and moved with her curved body as one. The top was a v neck stopping right in the middle of her chest just to give a little tease. The back of the dress gave a huge dip. Dipping all the way to the end of her back.

"Miss Monica please put these heels on and let's go. The car is waiting." Noella handed Monica her heels and a white faux fur Shawl to rest into her arms.

"Miss Monica are you nervous for tonight?" Something big was going down tonight. Something Monica had to do. "Yes. Yes I am a little nervous" Monica rested herself in the backseat of the car aimlessly staring out the window. "Most of my nerves aren't from what's about to go down tonight. I just hate being in the same room with these people.

It was a yearly ball Monica's parents held well her dad held. Her mom wasn't in the picture for years and her dad never remarried because technically her parents are still legally married. Her dad held these yearly Extravagant balls for his clients. His clients were part of the mafia and underground gangs so powerful they held weight against government officials. He played a serious role in the underground black market businesses. Bringing Monica in the mix as well because of her special ability.

"finally arrived at this nightmare." Well not for her at least.

***

"Boss everyones ready when you are." A blonde haired boy with green eyes yelled across the rock filled hideout. Where the infamous Phantom Troupe gathers at. "Shalnark I'll be right there, have the car waiting and everyone in it." Shalnark nodded and went ahead to the others outside. Chrollo, the leader of the infamous troupe, threw his tux on and lastly covered his tattoo on his forehead with his off white scarf. Chrollo took one last glance in the mirror and headed out to meet the troupe.

"Boss so what's the plan again." Some of the troupe members laughed at the short women with glasses almost as big as her face. "Shizuku you have a memory of a goldfish." Shizuku gave a clueless look to her troupe partner oblivious as to how forgetful she can be.

"Nobunaga cut it out. She's doing her best." Machi rested cross armed in her seat. She always wore a careless attitude. She wasn't one for nonsense. Chrollo sat back in his seat. Going over the plan in his head to perfection. "Tonight I plan on capturing Hashimoto's daughter. With the help of you guys of course. Uvogin will be the driver for the night his appearance would just cause suspicion. Along with Kortopi, Franklin and Bonolenov." A small snicker came from Nobunaga and phinks.

Chrollo continued. "The rest of us will go in to attend the ball scoop out the security for the girl and the place itself. Keeping an eye on her and getting a feel for who she is and if she would be a challenge for us it'll help in the long run." Everyone agreed to the plan. "Boss do you think she'll be a problem for us?" Phinks got serious. Itching for a fight almost. "I highly doubt this woman will be a threat to any of us. Especially with the seven of us inside and four on standby."

The group one by one stepped out of the limo and headed inside. Entering the extravagant ballroom. Just being in the room made the group of thieves itch for some havoc and take every detail and personal item for themselves right then and there, almost forgetting the main objective at hand. "Act natural as if we're actually here for the event. If you see the girl then make sure everyone in the group gets a heads up." Chrollo dispersed from the group walking alongside Pakunoda.

***

The ballroom was filled with Renaissance paintings on the ceiling and some covering the walls. Marbled pillars filled the room. Gold crown molding filled every inch of the place. Chandeliers crystals lit the ball up. The lights were dim enough to make the atmosphere more comfortable along with the dark tiled floors.

Everyone had already arrived. Monica was the only one the family was waiting on for all of them to make their appearance.

"Monica, there you are." Her father walked over to her along with his stern demeanor. "Yea sorry there was traffic." Monica began to walk away from her father to approach the stairs leading to the party. Her father grabbed her arm giving it a tug. Leaning in her ear. "Monica please don't fuck this up by being as if you don't want to be here." His breath sent shivers down her back. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her father. That came with harsh punishments. "You're right father, let me be the perfect daughter for all of our guests tonight." The sarcasm carelessly slipped out her mouth. Her father let go of her. Telling the announcer they were ready for their entrance.

"Now ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to The Hashimoto's."

Monica's dad walked down the stairs with his mistress, Kathleen Carter. While Monica had to be escorted down with a suiter chosen from her father. His relevance didn't matter to her. He was just another idiot who worked with her father hoping to be arranged in marriage with the Bosses daughter. To have his kids inherit her ability. It was only a matter of time till the world she lived in now would flip completely upside down. Soon to play with the devil himself.

***

The troupe were scattered throughout the ball. Some mingling with some guests just for show. Chrolllo and Paku were off to the side sipping on some wine.

A spotlight beamed on the curved grand staircase.  
"Now ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to the Hashimoto's." An announcer at the top of the balcony by the stairs introduced the family.

There she was, the target for The Phantom Troupe. The troupe members locked eyes on each other around the hall acknowledging the women's presence. A small grin appeared around Chrollos mouth. He couldn't help but think. Tonight's going to go over smoothly.

***

Monica broke away from her date to find a waiter with wine to down her nerves. Monica was one of the few nen users at the party. Being the most skilled one in the bunch. She could feel the thick presence scattered all over the place.

"Monica darling over here." A group of young women called Monica over to the far end of the wall where some seating was arranged. She thought to herself. I think i hate these women the most. There were only so many people Monica is allowed to acquaint herself with, ruled by her father. If anything he encouraged to be around these women she despised.

Before she made her way to the self imposed women dreading the pseudo interaction with the group. Monica prepared herself Turning over to the waiter one last time, grabbing the glass whiskey, throwing it back in her mouth using the to help chase it down before easing over.

Chrollo locked on to the young woman over by the waiter making sure she doesn't leave his sight. Paku turned to her boss. "She doesn't seem like a threat at all. If anything she might have a drinking problem." Chrollo sat his glass of wine on the waiter's platter and began to make his way over to Monica. He heard a loud group of women from across the room calling out to her in a frenzy. Stopping him in his place he let her head over to the group. Chrollo walked back to Paku. "I guess i'll just have to wait to introduce myself." A devious smile sprung upon both the troupe members. It was only a matter of time.

"Monica, sweetie, it feels like it's been forever." A tall blonde haired woman with bright yellow eyes welcomed Monica in with the rest of the ladies. Her name was Greta. You could say she was the leader of the pack. Her dad is a partner with Monica's dad. Making her just as dangerous with her connections. Two other women sat beside Greta and are always at her side. Sasha and Lavern. Sasha is a feisty one. Her dad is a close client of both Greta and Monica's fathers. Her brown wavy hair complimented her sharp honey colored eyes. She has a petite frame compared to the others. Then there was the Lavern. A beauty to be honest. She had been friends with Monica in the past. The friendship ended when Monica's ability kicked in. Lavern had chocolate skin and hazel eyes like Monica. Lavern wore her hair in black single braids hanging all the way down to the end of her back. Monica wore braids as well but a fiery burgundy color.

"It's great that you ladies could attend." Monica lying through her teeth. She could care less. "Why yes. We all wouldn't miss the event of the year." Greta leached on Monica. "Monica we never see you anymore what has happened to the party girl we all knew and loved." Monica hated her passed actions trying to forget all that had happened to her and what she willingly put herself through.

"Well I've been busy with my own things." Mostly training with her ability. "I guess you've truly changed your ways Monica." A smirk left Sasha's mouth. Filling the space between the young women with unease. They loved breaking people down; it was part of their day to day life and their family business. "Well Sasha, you could-" the announcer quieted the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen please grab your date or anybody at that and make your way to the dance floor. Thank god. It was time for the special dance break. "Well maybe next time we can finish this conversation Monica." Greta and her posse left the seating area making their way to their dates for the night. The man escorting her earlier made his way to Monica. Ugh what a drag. Being near this weirdo was enough to make her barf. She got up from her seat to accept his dance offer when a man stepped in front of her blocking her view from her date.

"If not too much, I was wondering if you'd have this dance with me." The man in front of her was someone she didn't recognize. He was most definitely handsome. His eyes were grey and his hair feathered around his face. His bone structure was everything. His voice was so soothing, it was calming for her nerves. Without any hesitation she took the man's offer and made their way to the middle of the floor.

Couples had already started. Cohesively around the floor. Monica's mysterious dance partner brought them to the middle of the floor. Grabbing her waist with his right arm and intertwining his fingers into hers with his free hand. He left barely any space between them. Their noses on the brink of touching. The small intimate interaction she was sharing with the man was leaving her head blank. Making her forget the simple dance she's practiced to do since birth. One two step, one two step, one two step. She repeated in her head.

"I never got your name." Their bodies were still pressed together. Monica wanted to know who this man was.

"Chrollo, but my friends call me boss. I guess it's up to you." Monica had never heard the name before. Whatever underground group he was part of must be new or really into keeping themselves secretive."you can call me Monica." Chrollo had repeated the name back. "Monica? No nickname your friends call you?" Chrollo twirled her around then bringing her back into his arms.

"No."

"No to the nickname or no to. The friends?"

"No to both."

A smirk formed around Chrollo's mouth. He took a moment to read her. The energy Monica gave off was someone who doesn't care for things like this party for one. She seems to live her life by secluding herself from others. Almost reminding him of himself. One thing for sure she couldn't be capable of killing like him. To be able to lead one of the most dangerous groups. Impossible.

"It's funny. To throw an elegant ball full of killers; criminals. Isn't it?" The straightforwardness from Chrollo put Monica on her guard. "Well no one talks about the dirty details of the job." Monica wondered what the reason was for him to point something like that out. "To the people in this room dirty money is the new old money to them. To celebrate starting from nothing to risking everything including a few lives or dozens of lives for their own personal gain. You should know this right?" Monica couldn't tell if what she said struck him but she could feel a shift in energy between them.

"Why do you say that?" Still keeping his calm composure and his bloodlust from seeping out of him. Chrollo was now interested in this woman.

Monica leaned into Chrollo's ear. "Because you reek of havoc"

The energy of the room of everyone enjoying themselves carelessly had not stopped only the bubble that held Monica and Chrollo. So much was said with so very little words. Monica knew at this point Chrollo had an objective tonight. She could feel the people who probably work with him had not kept their eyes off the two since they stepped onto the floor but this was not going to stop her plans for tonight. No matter what, Chrollo Lucilfer was not going to get in her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys end up liking this chapter. Writing scenes like this is so out of my comfort zone.

"Now everyone, let's hear a toast from the man of the night Mr. Hashimoto." Standing at the balcony next to the grand staircase was Monica's father, his mistress and a couple of colleagues including Greta's father.

Now was Monica's chance to make her move. Chrollo had looked up for only a second where the announcer had got everyone's attention when he realized she had left his side. Without panic he got the troupe together to gather by the seating area to initiate the plan.

As Chrollo walked over to his group screams began filling the huge room and not only that but bloodlust that hadn't belonged to any of his people. Wrapping around what felt like every crevasse in the room. He turned his attention to the opposite end where the toast was given. His eyes shot wide in shock and not because Mr. Hashimoto was headless with his body barely standing but because of who the attacker, Monica.

***

Monica walked away from the crowd and Chrollo. She headed to a small empty room outside of the banquet hall. Noella was waiting for her along with a duffle bag.

"Mrs. Monica are you sure you want to go through with this?" Whenever Monica made up her mind on something it was set in concrete from there on out. She was going to kill her father and his people and no one was going to talk her out of it.

"Yes I'm sure. I've never been more sure in my life." Monica grabbed the bag from Noella to change into her gear. Black high waist shorts paired with a black long sleeve crop top. Around Monica's thigh was a strap that held extra knives. She put a black chest harness on top of her long sleeve. Attached to it was some sleeping gas for her escape.

"Now Noellla, make sure all exits are locked securely. Be in the car waiting for me right outside the windows that look right into the banquet." Noella nodded in agreement to her orders. She trusted Monica in what she was doing. Since the day of Monica's birth Noella had been always by her side no matter what the cause.

She wouldn't normally agree to a decision so dangerous as this normally but she saw that Monica finally had enough of this world she was brought up in and more information she was letting on. Noella's job title has always been to keep Monica safe so she was keeping her word no matter what the cost.

Monica stood behind the curtains that lead behind where her dad was currently giving his toast. She just needed a minute to take a deep breath. Here we go.

She let her bloodlust take control of her body completely. The crowd of people on the floor could feel the strong tension in the air making it impossible to comprehend the change in atmosphere.

Within a split second Monica lunged at her father taking his head off in a clean cut. His head hit the floor and screams cried out in the banquet hall from men and women.

Everything had happened so fast even for Monica. Her dad's mistress screamed at the top of lungs. Before she could even make words Monica slashed the woman's throat. The women's body sliding helplessly down the stairs. The colleagues were next.

They grabbed guns that were hidden in their tux pointing it at Monica. She could see their hands tremble and sweat run down their faces as they pulled the trigger.

With ease she dodged the bullets without even a scratch on her skin. All it took was a quick slash to the throats for both of them to be finished. Monica wasn't here to kill everyone, just a few certain people who she felt deserve an early death.

She jumped from the railing of the stairs landing in front of a pathetic welcoming party of men trying to prove themselves. They weren't her current targets so killing them would just be a waste of time. Once the men began to shoot she enhanced her speed. Zig zagging between the men, giving them minor injuries just enough to move out her way.   
  
Her last targarts were Benton and Jamison. Brothers and close family friends. They were nothing of a friend to her in fact reminding herself of their history together made her bloodlust spark back up. The screams and ponding on doors to be let free increased. The aura in the room was so unsettling some took their own lives just to escape.

Monica spotted the boys. Giving their all trying to pry open the door. It was pathetic to her. Men who had put her through hell and who had watched her do the same. A grin lifted her expression and laughter escaped her mouth. She couldn't help but laugh. It amazed her that she now held the control and the power.  
  
Slowly making her way to the boys the crowd broke away from her path watching her in fear that they could be next. Benton and Jamison's bodies were completely shaken. Their eyes begged for mercy when their mouths couldn't. Monica wanted to get this over with and leave as soon as possible. She just needed to get this over with and move on.

"PLEASE MONICA SPARE US. WE B-BEG OF YOU."

They got on their knees hoping to change her mind. Those words didn't touch her at all; it was just wasting her time. "No." She focused gyo into her right foot striking Benton in the face. His head molding into the doors. Breaking almost every bone in his face. He was dead. Jamison was paralyzed from shock, unable to make words. She grabbed him by the neck and focused her gyo into her hands. Slamming him into the wall. Instantly breaking his neck.

The people around her were in the presence of a monster. Nothing had fazed Monica the whole time. She made taking a life look like child's play. This was just the monster they helped create.   
  
Before she escaped, Monica threw a sleeping gas at the crowd. Running towards the windows in the back. She leaped in the air using parts of nen to help bust through the glass. Right before she broke through her eyes locked onto the troupe.   
  
Her night was just starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monica definitely has a good head on her shoulders but she for sure has a crazy side.  
> I’ll drop the next chapter Saturday. I really want to finally get into her abilities and her finally meeting everyone in the troupe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapters to be out every week and a half 😂 I don’t want to rush this or for it to be bad I really want to take my time.  
> If you ever want updates check out my tumblr I post updates for chapters on my blog just in case anyone wants to know when I update  
> Tumblr: Chrolluu

"Boss what do we do now?" Shizuku looked more confused than normal. That was the same for everyone. Chrollo was a bit taken back but still determined to get what he wanted.

"Shizuku, Machi Phinks and Shalnark will follow the girl. Have Uvo drive you. The rest of us will head to the hideout." The group to catch Monica left without a second to waste. Chrollo's group headed to the hideout.

The hideout was right off the edge of York New. Not too far away from their current location. Chrollo wouldn't usually have so many members go and capture one person but this woman seems a bit troubled to him. To keeping from the plan going off the hinges he sent extra help.

Monica got home and went straight upstairs to her room. She lived in a mansion located in a suburban area in York New. She let go of all the staff that worked under her family. Giving each person a year worth of pay for any troubles.

"Miss Monica, what are we doing? We should be fleeing. You just committed a big crime." Monica hadn't told Noella the rest of the plan. She just thought if they got to that part she'd fill her in.

"Noella just follow me. We have to wait for our guest to come for the next part to play out." Noella did just that. They both made their way up to the bedroom. Monica walked over to her seating area by the open window leaving the lights off in the room to help calm her nerves.

"Miss Monica, d-did you get a vision?" Monica took her attention away from the window and stared at Noella with a grim expression. Combat isn't Monica's ability. Her ability is something much bigger than what even a skilled nen user is capable of. There's some parts of her ability Monica never speaks about out loud and her having visions is one of them. Not even her family knew about it. If they did they'd ring her out dry. Using her for their own benefit even more. Noella is the only person who knows every little detail about Monica's ability but speaking about it is a huge no no.   
  
"Noella you know we don't speak of that out loud." Monica turned back to the window. Keeping her gaze at the flower garden outside. "But yes. I did. Only up until this moment. So the rest is unknown."

A gust of wind hit the room. Causing the windows to go crazy. Monica felt an unknown presence close by. She looked at Noella who was frightened. "Noella, you'll be fine I promise. I put that on my life. ok?" Noella nodded her head in agreement. Monica's bloodlust had leaked out. It was hard to contain herself when her nerves were rising high.

The door burst open. Machi and Shizuku came through the room unleashing their nen but it was too slow. Monica instantly used her ability. Locking her eyes on to the both of them she took over the two women's bodies forcing them to hold their breaths. When Monica took over a person's body she can manipulate them to do anything she pleased.

Machi and Shizuku fell to their knees begging for air. Monica walked over to the troupe members with a request. "I will come peacefully with you guys under one condition. She comes with." Monica pointed at Noella. She rose up in terror. Feeling bloodlust from every direction. She wasn't used to this type of energy. Monica waited for a nod from the troupe members in agreement to a simple request. Before she could get an answer Monica was knocked out along with Noella. Phinks hit both the women out in the back of the head causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"what the fuck kind of ability does this girl have?" Machi was gasping for air along with Shizuku. "I don't know but it already seems really useful for the boss." Shizuku got to her feet with her nen vaccine in hand. "She said we need to take that women with us. She sounded important."

"Fuck that. Just kill her here and lets go." Machi was not in the mood. Being overpowered pissed her off. This situation was just turning into such a drag. Phinks grabbed Monica and threw her over his shoulder. "I agree with Machi, lets just kill her and go." The group was eager to leave and head back to the hideout.

"She could be an important part of the girls' ability or something. There's a reason she told us to bring her. Plus she was going to surrender anyways if we agreed." Shizuku tried pleading her case to bring Noella with. "If the other women is any trouble killing her would be a breeze she doesn't seem strong.

Shalnark agreed with Shizuku. "I dont think we should take any chances not to bring her with. Plus we need the main girl alive for the boss to take her nen. Let's not mess that up for him." Phinks and Machi rolled their eyes but agreed with the others to bring Noella. "Well, lets go." Phinks yelled out. Shalnark grabbed Noella and they all headed to the hideout.

Monica slowly opened her eyes. Her cheek pressed on a rocky surface. She felt pain in the back of her neck. Was I attacked? She didn't remember what had happed or where she was. She shoot up her body wondering where Noella was or if she was still alive. The view in front of her wasn't Noella at all but all of The Phantom Troupe. Hanging around the rock interior of a hideout she was in. To her right was Noella, barely able to get her body in a sitting position.

"Hey don't over do it ok?" Monica gently rested her hand on Noella's back. She could see the pain she was going through. It hurt Monica seeing her like this hopefully it's would be the last time she has to suffer.

"Nice of you to wake sleeping beauty." A large man scaling at about 7ft yelled out. He walked over to the two women. Monica could feel this man's nen he was most definitely powerful without him even leaking out bloodlust.

"I wanna get this over with sweetie. So give the boss your nen or you die plan and simple." He crossed his arms around his chest waiting for a response from Monica. All she could do was laugh.

"Haha, over my dead body even if you could kill me." The man lunged at Monica but with a quickness she grabbed Noella and moved out the way. Her speed was remarkable. Even against this insanely powerful man. It was still too close. To be pushing herself right after being knocked out wasn't the best thing for her body.

"Uvo, please lets calm down. We don't want her dead at the moment." Monica recognized that voice from the shadows. He came towards the light away from his rock thrown. It was Chrollo. "Monica please it would be a shame if it was over your dead body. I certainly don't want that for you."

The moonlight beamed through the holes in the abandoned building piercing onto his skin. He didn't have the tux on from earlier. It was his normal clothes you could say. His coat was the epitome of extra. Fur wrapped around his neck and around his wrist. He wore nothing underneath. He definitely wasn't afraid of showing what he was blessed with.

"I can tell you didn't do much research on me. All you saw was a cute ability for you to take." Monica rose to her feet having a staring contest with the leader of the infamous troupe.

"You seem to be confident in your ability for you to be so bold among every member of The Troupe. Please humor me." Chrollo was curious but yet intrigued. For Monica to show no fear but have such certainty amazed him.

"You see, my ability is unable to leave my body. My father locked it inside of me when I was born. For situations like this." Probably the smartest her father ever been but for his benefit at that.

Chrollo had let out a sigh. Walking back to his thrown he commanded to Uvo. "Kill her." She wasn't planning to fight anyone especially the most physically strongest member but she had no choice and for future plans to go smoothly she needed defend herself. Grabbing the still faint Noella she swung her around on her back. Her arms draped over shoulder while she held on to her legs. She could easily kill this man with just controlling his body but she'd have to kill everyone here. She needed a way in. So hopefully proving herself to them they'll hopefully recruit her.

Uvo hit the ground making a distraction for him. He jolted at Monica aiming for her face. She jumped out the way running circles around Uvo hopefully finding an opening. Even with extra weight on her back she wasn't going to let go. Uvo could easily kill Noella and her. Knowing Monica would defend her friend no matter the cost. She had practiced for times like these if she had to save anyone if the time came.

Uvo kept going at it. They both flung throughout the hideout. Monica barely moving out of the way from his hits. "If you just let me kill you know this would all be over." Uvo laughed at the joke he made. The rest of the troupe was unfazed. They were a little interested as to what the turnout would be.

"How about you put her down and we have a real fight. One on one." Uvo stood about 20ft away from Monica. She wanted to keep her distance from him to avoid any attacks. "So you want to do this the hard way well then." He was getting pissed with her at this point but Monica wasn't letting up. He got into a certain stance. Focusing all his nen into his right arm he punched through the air sending one of the most powerful gust of wind towards Monica.

She could tell what was happening before it happened. She planted her feet firm into the ground. Focusing her nen into her feet. She wasn't physically strong like him, but her nen definitely was in her opinion. The wind hit Monica hard. She held on tight to Noella creating bruises around her legs where she held onto her for dear life. She'd be forgiven after all this was done. It was for her safety. Monica got all the damage. The wind cut through her skin like sharp blades. What felt like long minutes of bent knees and grunts to get her through this tremendous strength Uvo had was only a few seconds but felt like hell.

"I'm surprised you're even standing. No one has ever withstood that before." He went back into his stance again. "I'm not taking it easy on you anymore. You're definitely strong so I guess I have to kick it up."

The sound of Uvo's voice worried her. Withstanding another around seemed impossible.

"HERE WE GO." Uvo kicked it up using about 85% of his strength. The hideout shook all around. Parts of the building crumbled. And Monica couldn't take it. She felt Noella slipping away. Forgive me. I have to do this. Monica was now on offensive mode.She awakened a force deep down in her and her whole body glowed. It was nothing like normal nen.

A source of power took over. The ground beneath her broke into bits making her seep deep into the earth. With all this new strength she had gained she jolted a punch at Uvo making him fly across the hideout. If The Troupe's eyes weren't on their fight before they were now along with they're bloodlust. Ready to join the fight.

Uvo got up from the crumbled building pieces that laid on top of him. "I can't remember the last time I took a hit like that." Uvo had a bloody, brushed chest. You could see the damage under his steel tough skin. This pissed him off. He sprinted towards Monica ready for the final blow until he was stopped. Phinks and Nobunaga stepped in front of Uvo stopping him from continuing.

Monica took back control of her body. Holding a steady vibration from the power shock. The strain caused her to drop to her knees with Noella still on her back. It had only been one other time she let that power take control. When she was younger. It was forbidden because of the damage it could do. She barely used all her strength.

Chrollo spoke. "That's enough. From the both of you." He came closer. "Monica, you might not be useless after all. I could simply allow all my people fight to kill you but, in the end there would be losses on my end just for one death." His face gleamed with excitement. "I'm offering you a proposition. Death or to be an acquaintance to The Phantom Troupe? The choice is yours. You would just have to surrender."

Monica sat there looking up at him. Her body was still trembling from her fight. She knew what she had to do to survive. This would be a win-win for both parties.

"I surrender then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall i'm back. I got a computer and editing and posting on here is easier than doing it from my phone.

Tensions were still high within the hideout. Uvo's adrenaline had skyrocketed. Itching to finish off his fight with Monica. "Boss you can't be serious. Just let me at her; it'll make up for the time we wasted capturing her." Even with a set leader Monica could tell the group were individually their own person outside the infamous gang. If Uvo really wanted to kill her he could simply go against his bosses wishes. She doubts he'd get into trouble. That's if he actually was able to succeed.

"Uvo, I believe she won't be a waste for us. Unless you don't trust me and wish to go against my wishes? Be my guest." To cross Chrollo was a death wish. She doubted he would kill his own members but his presence alone was still horrid. Monica couldn't tell if this man had a light side to him at all. _Damn, could I be fucked up as well and not know it._ Monica played with that thought in her head.Being in this grungy hideout with serious criminals made Monica question her sanity. These people seemed so normal to an average person but to a basic nen user you could taste the mischief. Monica wanted to know if they could feel the same with her.

Chrollo motioned for Monica to get up. "You'll come with me. Paku will drive us to where you'll stay. You traveling on foot probably isn't the best considering the performance you put on for everyone earlier this evening." Chrollo let everyone else leave except Paku and Kortipi. 

"Get rid of the other women." Chrollo ordered Paku to dispose of Noella.

Hearing those words come out the leaders mouth made Monica's eyes shot open. She had to convince Chrollo to keep Noella. She was all Monica had left. She had to lie to keep her alive.

"YOU CAN'T!" Monica yelled in a panicky voice. Paku, already annoyed from all the events that have taken place throughout the night. She was not in the mood for Monica. To her, The troupe was already doing this girl a favor by sparing her life.

"Little girl, I don't have time for your games. You'll get over it sooner or later." Paku brought her gun up ready to shoot. This made Monica agitated.

"Please don't disrespect me. I'm 23 and she's crucial to my ability." Monica was going to have to plead her case stronger for them. "You see my ability can get out of hand sometimes. As you saw earlier. There's a special word only she knows that brings me back to normal when I've lost control."

Chrollo and Paku were unamused. Paku loaded her gun ready to shoot. "What's the word then?" Monica had to quickly come up with a word. In case they ask Noella. "I don't know the word. You see when it gets told to me when I lose control it knocks me out. Forgetting at least my last 10 minutes before my knockout." _Hopefully they leave it at that._ Monica thought to herself. She'd hope they just leave the discussion at that and believe her but of course they're not ones to let things go.

"You. What's the word?" Paku held the gun to Noella's forehead. "Stop wasting my time. What's the word?" Monica used her ability to communicate with Noella telepathically. " _Noella, just pick a word like modoru. Japanese for return."_

Sweat ran down Noella's cheek. She was really going through it. "The word is Modoru." She swallowed her fear hoping this would be the end of the night for everyone. Paku looked at Monica confused. "You said the word knocks you out."

"It only works when I lose control. I'm not sure why. The person who locked my ability dealt with all the specifics with my late father. So I'm not sure of everything." That was a lie. There's more to her ability but she'd never tell the troupe all her info.

"Well this sounds like a bunch of bull." Paku looked to Chrollo who witnessed the whole ordeal. "Paku put the gun away. Bring both of them I'm not in the mood to be going on and on. Let's head out.

Paku drove the limo that The Phantom Troupe rode earlier that night. Chrollo, Kortipi, Monica and Noella got in the back. Chrollo sat next to Monica. He changed into his dress shirt from the ball and put his bandana back on his forehead. His hair dropped to his face. Now he looked like a totally new person. No one would suspect someone like him to be a leader of a notorious gang. Monica isn't one to lie to herself. She knew he was an attractive man. To her he was too pretty to be the man filled with such darkness.

"so are you going to tell me the rest of your ability?" Chrollo buttoned up his shirt. Monica looked up at him meeting his gaze. He wore a coy expression. A smile perfect for manipulation and he knew how to use it in his favor.

"My ability isn't normal nen. To put into simpler words I can have total manipulation over a person or even animal, insect and or bug. I'm able to know what a person's thinking. I can force them to do whatever I please." Monica spared some information on her ability. She could tell Chrollo was well aware Monica was withholding information but he's a patient man.

"Interesting. Do you have limits? Weaknesses?" Chrollo seeked for more information from her.

"Nothing you need to know about at the moment." _This man must think she was crazy. To just tell him her weaknesses? that was laughable._

"Are you going to tell me how exactly your ability works? You have to give me something. I did spare your life."

Monica took a minute pondering if she should tell him or lie. She'd have to give him something for him to have some kind of trust with her.

"It's with a person's life force, so their aura. So if I really dig deep into my ability I could control everything. Since everything/everybody has an aura."

Chrollo spoke once more "mmh. Interesting. Have you only controlled people? What about objects?"

"When it comes to objects, yes. I can do something as easily as messing around with technology or turning pages to a book and more."

"There's more? Your ability will most definitely come in handy. I was only aware of the mind reading and manipulation. I hope you follow through so I don't have to kill you. That would be a shame." Chrollo spoke of death so nonchalantly. He made it seem so normal like getting coffee at a local cafe. It was hard to even think death and killing was such a sinister act.

They all arrived at the destination. A huge building holding about 30-40 floors almost. The building helped light up the York New City night.

A man stood outside the entrance. He looked like the doorman for the estate. It seems to be condos. Condos definitely for the rich. Something Monica was use too.

"We're here. Paku and Kortipi stay here. I'll be back in 15." Chrollo guided Monica and Noella to follow him to the place they'll be staying at.

The inside was your average upper class condos. Marble stone walls and white marbled floors with small accents of gold. The three of them got onto the elevator. Chrollo pushed the last floor number, floor number 35.

*ding* the elevator stopped. Chrollo opened the door to their new residents for the time being.

the condo was well furnished with an open concept. the main door's view shot straight to the living room. with a white velvet L shaped sectional and a black glass coffee table. two matching white accent chairs were placed right next to the couch. A T.V. hung on the wall across the sectional. 

A nice size black dining table was ft away from behind the sectional. The kitchen had a bar area that looked in. with black marble countertops. The whole kitchen had a black and silver color pallet. 

Monica was impressed with what she saw. Chrollo had taste and his condo proved it. 

"Here's where you'll be staying. For now." Chrollo showed a room right off from the living room. "The women you so helplessly need can stay here. You can stay in the master up stairs." Chrollo led Monica up the small set of stairs where the master bedroom was located."I don't sleep here at all. I use this condo for clients and business deals and sorts."

The bedroom had floor to ceiling to windows looking out on the York New skyline. The bed itself laid in front. A perfect view. At the end of the room was a small desk and office chair. A few feet from the main door was a door to the master bath. With a big tub to sink your whole body in. A glass shower covered in a dark navy blue stone tile. His and hers sinks were next to the shower. and lastly was the giant walk in closet that led out the bathroom. The closet circled back around to the space where the stairs were.

"i'm going back to Meteor City to get some things in order. I'll be back in three days exactly to get you. I don't want to waste time." Chrollo made his way to the stairs.

"Hey wait." Monica yelled out to chrollo. "I need clothes and food. can I just leave as I please then?"

Chrollo walked over to her on the bottom step. "I forgot." He went into his pocket and took out a black band. "Give me your hand." She did as told without much thought. He clasped it around her wrist with ease but a small shock hit Monica.

"OW! What is this?"

"This makes it unable for you to use nen of any sort. It has a small tracking device so I know where you are at all times." Chrollo went on. "order takeout and dig in my closet for now I don't have time finding clothes for you."

Monica stood their eyeing him as he made his way to the door. She should have known he would do something like this. She was locked up again like she was at home. There was no difference.

"Okay but, how do you expect for us to pay for food or even order some?" She could tell Chrollo was getting irritated with her now.

"You still have your phone, there's a card in the side table next to the bed."

"So you didn't tap my phone or anything?" Monica was pushing his patience but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to see how far she could get away with him.

"I had done that already when you were knocked out" He closed the door behind him leaving the two women now in his care for good. Except there would be no caring here on out

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica's Ability Explained

Ok let's get into it.

Monica's nen type is a manipulator. Now she does have something special inside of her which i'll get into later on in the story. Essentially the thing inside her also makes her a specialist. It helps boost her manipulator nen.

For context when Monica had a burst of light burst out and an increasing amount of nen this was what how I imagined it.

I don't want to spoil too much for now but I'll get into what she allows Chrollo and the Phantom Troupe to see and her weakness.

In the last chapter she tells Chrollo how she's able to use her ability through aura so that's something key to understand and remember.

** Abilities we know so far: **

  1. Looking into memories 
    1. This is similar to Paku's ability but unlike Paku, Monica doesnt need to ask questions to get into someone's memories.
    2. Monica has to touch the person in order for it to work. And no, it doesn't happen every time she touches someone only when she wants to activate it.
  2. Manipulate one's memories 
    1. She can alter someone's memories; adding scenarios that never happened
    2. Blocking memories so they forget.
  3. Manipulate bodies 
    1. Just like illumi or Shalnark, Monica can set conditions for any victim.
    2. She can take control over about 150-200 people at a time.
  4. Telepathic 
    1. Monica can communicate with people through their mind.
    2. How people communicate back is just by thinking thoughts. So just responding with a thought.
  5. Seeing the future: heres some context 
    1. She's not a full blown psychic but visions do come to her in a brief matter.
    2. It can be vague or detailed



Her main weakness for her ability not to work would be someone turning off their aura completely. That does put the person in danger as well but if the person if a gifted nen user it could work in their favor.

As of now that's her only weakness. Everything else would depend on how well trained she is.


End file.
